Baby Mine
by KlissesKlugsandKlainebows
Summary: Kurt ends up with a mysterious illness and ends up having to fight for his life with his own body. WARNING: Mpreg, pregnant Kurt don't like, don't read. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Here is my contribution to the multitude of Mpreg stories popping up.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Never have, never will.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, inaccuracies, detail of cesarean section on a male, possibly smut.**

**Background: In this story, Mpreg happens sometimes. It's a special gene that some males carry. All males that have children have longer pregnancies that are more severe because the body is fighting with itself. It doesn't know whether to terminate the foreign object or not. Burt and Carole arent together ad probably wont be because I hate Finn. Yhe chapters are short in the beginning but get much longer. Please give it a try! Enjoy!**

Kurt leaned over the white porcelain toilet bowl and vomited violently. He coughed and sputtered, spitting out the left over taste. He pushed his hands under the faucet and splashed his face. He rinsed his mouth of the foul taste.

Kurt clumsily staggered back to his room, collapsing on his bed and groaning. This violent vomiting had been going on for three weeks now. He'd sent blood work off over a week ago and had received no response from the doctors.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" Burt yelled down the stairs. Kurt made a noise of affirmation and he listened to Burt's footsteps walk away from his room. He scuttled under the covers and curled into a ball. His stomach lurched, but he managed to swallow the vomit down. Kurt grabbed his phone and called his dad.

"Kurt?" Burt said.

"Help me," he whispered. Kurt could hear Burt's footsteps racing down the stairs.

"What do you need, Kurt?" Burt panted.

"Trash can," Kurt rasped softly, picking his hand up slightly to point. Burt looked in the direction Kurt's finger was pointing and quickly grabbed the mini trash can, setting it on top of a stool so it was lined up with Kurt's bed.

Kurt shot Burt a small smile. Burt picked up the cold cloth on the bedside table and gently dabbed his forehead. He handed Kurt a small drug store bag.

"The doctor called." Burt said. "He said take this test and call back." Kurt looked in the bag.

"Why would I have to take a pregnancy test?" He asked sassily.

Burt shrugged. "He said to. Do you need help?" Kurt shook his head and slowly heaved himself out of bed. He shuffled over to the bathroom and locked himself in.

He waited anxiously for the timer on his phone to ding. His leg and foot jiggled as he sat on the edge of the tub.

A ding rang through the bathroom and Kurt's heart seemed to speed up and stop at the same time. He picked up the pregnancy test and saw a little blue minus sign. He breathed out a sigh of relief and unlocked the door.

"Dad, it came out..." Kurt trailed off. His dad was standing in front of him with a sheepish smile, holding out a different drug store bag.

"I gave you the wrong bag." He said. Kurt gave him a look before taking the bag and locking himself back in the bathroom.

After nearly twenty minutes, Burt knocked on the door.

"You okay, kiddo?" He called. The door unlocked and opened, revealing Kurt with red rimmed eyes and a splotched face. He held out the stick to show Burt the little pink plus sign.

"It's positive," Kurt sniffled, "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts! I'm glad you like it! There will be a separate chapter for each week Kurt is pregnant and each week the baby is alive until maybe 6 months old. I'm not sure. Disclaimer and warnings from the previous chapter apply. Enjoy**

"Well," the doctor said as she looked at Kurt's charts, "you're definitely pregnant. You're about six weeks along for a male pregnancy. Developmentally, though, your baby is two weeks along. At two weeks, the egg would have just attached to the uterine wall. Your egg has been attached, but it's still the size of a pin head. " She looked up at Kurt's confused face.

"Um, what?" He asked. "Why is my baby developing slower than normal?"

"Male pregnancies, since they're so fragile, last one month longer so the baby can develop slower. It's an evolutionary precaution to make sure the pregnancy won't terminate itself." The doctor explained. "Your baby will be one month behind a normal female pregnancy. Does that make sense?" Kurt nodded slowly.

"What are the... the dangers of me being..." he couldn't even say the word. The doctor smiled sympathetically at him.

"As I said before, your pregnancy is very fragile. One fairly hard jostle could cause you to go into labor or start a miscarriage. The longest term for a male pregnancy was almost nine months, and he laid in bed the entire time. No one has ever gone the full ten. The youngest surviving baby from a female pregnancy was twenty one weeks and six days. The youngest surviving baby from a male pregnancy was twenty nine weeks and three days, and the baby barely survived." Dr. Maddox explained, watching Kurt's face carefully. "If you really want your baby to survive, you need to be on strict bed rest for most, if not all, of the pregnancy."

Kurt let out a shuddering breath. "But school," he stuttered out. Dr. Maddox looked at him sympathetically.

"I would suggest either getting a tutor or being held back a year. I understand those two options aren't exactly ideal, but it's the best chance for this baby."

"What if I take half day? I have all the credits. I would go for four classes and then go home. Please. I can't stay in that school an extra year, I can't." Kurt begged desperately.

Dr. Maddox mulled it over. "Your pregnancy is one of the more fragile ones I've come across. You are nearly twenty pounds underweight." Kurt begged her with his eyes. "If," she stressed the word, holding up a finger, "if you can get your weight up at least twenty five pounds, we'll discuss going half day. You are on strict bed rest until then." Dr. Maddox looked at him pointedly until he nodded. Kurt reached out for a hug from her.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

When he pulled away, Dr. Maddox smiled at him. "I think you'll be a great dad, Kurt." Kurt grinned and thanked her. They went their separate ways, Kurt carrying a prescription for prenatal vitamins and an excuse for school.

**A/N: The chapter will be pretty short but there will be a lot of them. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This won't happen all the time but I have so much of this story done I just had to post again! I'm addicted to reviews, what can I say? Blaine enters in this chapter. Disclaimer and warnings are the same. Enjoy!**

Six weeks along

As Kurt was driving home, Blaine called. Kurt's heart stopped when he saw the missed call as he pulled into the Hummel driveway. Kurt redialed the number and waited.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine panted, out of breath, "did you get the results back?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I-I think you need to come over so we can talk about the results." Kurt heard a clunk and some scraping around.

"Kurt, what's happening?" Blaine demanded.

"You don't want to hear it over the phone." Kurt said quietly, his voice wobbly.

"Is..." Blaine paused, "is it cancer?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"No," Kurt replied, unlocking the front door and walking to his room. "It isn't cancer. Will you just please come over?" Kurt listened to Blaine shuffling around.

"I'll be over soon." Blaine said and Kurt heard his car door slam.

"Just come in when you get here," Kurt murmured. They said their goodbyes and Kurt laid down on his bed and let himself cry. He let himself break down into shuddering sobs that wracked his entire body.

That was how Blaine found him. Without a word, Blaine slipped behind him and cradled Kurt to his chest. He rocked and shushed him. When Kurt's sobs turned to small hiccups, Blaine started talking.

"You're pregnant, aren't you." It wasn't a question. Kurt looked up at him with watery blue eyes.

"How did you know?"

Blaine looked down at Kurt cradling his stomach and then his eyes shot to the trash can on the other side of the room where the pregnancy test's package was peeking out.

"I'm sorry," Kurt cried, eyes filling with years again. "I understand if you leave me, but I can't give it up! I can't." Kurt's voice fell to a whisper.

"Shhh," Blaine cooed, rocking him as much as he could in the position he was in. "I'm not leaving you. I want the baby, too. It's a little part of me, of both of us." Blaine sighed, pressing his lips on the hair above Kurt temple and kissing multiple times without lifting his lips. "We'll figure this out. I promise." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He slowly repeated everything the doctor told him.

"I'll get your work and tutor you." Blaine said immediately. "If you can't do half day, I'll go to school and leave and come straight here after." Kurt nodded blankly, gently rubbing his still flat stomach. Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's and pulled it away. He bent down and kissed Kurt's toned stomach.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, lips brushing the skin. He straightened up and kissed Kurt's lips, "and I love you." Kurt smiled softly.

"We're having a baby," Kurt murmured softly.

Blaine grinned a 100 watt smile. "We are."

Kurt smiled and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. He looked at his and Blaine's hands clasped on his stomach and smiled. He knew things were going to be okay in the end.

**A/N: thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just keep cranking these chapters out! I'm all the way through 15 weakens and still going! Disclaimer and warnings are the same. Enjoy!**

7 weeks along

Kurt was vomiting violently into the toilet bowl again.

"Blaine!" He coughed out between spasms. Blaine came running into the bathroom.

"What?" Bane panted.

"Call Dr. Maddox. On the fridge. Ask about..." Kurt leaned over to vomit again, but Blaine understood. He ran upstairs and called the number.

"Dr. Maddox's office," a young woman chirped into the phone.

"Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel's boyfriend. He's pregnant and told me to call. He's having awful vomiting..."

"Did you say Kurt Hummel?" The girl interrupted.

"Yeah." Blaine said, looking back down the stairs at the sound of Kurt retching.

"Hello? Kurt?" An older woman asked.

"No. This is his boyfriend. He's having violent vomiting and I'm worried about the baby..."

"In his prenatal vitamins package, there should be a tube of yellow pills. Those should keep down the nausea. They won't kick in until four hours after he takes them, but they won't work if he's throwing up. What time has it usually been stopping?"

"About four in the afternoon." Blaine responded after looking at a calendar on the refrigerator. Blaine had suggested they keep a calendar of doctor's appointments, what pills were taken when, symptoms, vomiting spells, and everything else pertaining to the baby.

"Give him some fruit, probably pears or crisp apples, and then give him the pill ten minutes after. Don't let him sleep until an hour after he's taken it. It will make him drowsy but do not let him sleep." Everything she was saying was being written down on a pad next to the calendar.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I have to go. Good luck and congratulations." Dr. Maddox hung up and Blaine neatly copied the instruction under the 'yellow pill' heading on the calendar.

Blaine ran back downstairs and saw Kurt laying on the couch with a trash can next to him.

"The yellow pills help with nausea." Blaine informed Kurt. Kurt's foot twitched. Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek. Kurt smiled drowsily at him. He quickly turned a shade of light green and leaned over, vomiting into the trash can. Blaine rubbed his lower back through the nausea. He whispered sweet words and, when Kurt was done, wiped his forehead of the sticky sweat. He placed a kiss to the cool wet skin. "I love you," he whispered. "You can take your medication when you stop vomiting." Kurt nodded softly. "I looked up some facts on male pregnancies and, apparently, men have more violent morning sickness but for shorter because your body is torn between rejecting the baby and accepting it." Blaine explained. He'd read over dozens of blogs and informative articles. More than half the blogs ended in tragedy.

"Great." Kurt grumbled. Blaine chuckled lightly. There was a comfortable silence between the two.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Blaine asked suddenly. Kurt's blue eyes met Blaine's hazel ones.

"I don't want to think about it yet. There's still a sixty five percent chance we'll lose it." Kurt said stiffly. Blaine paused, then nodded meekly. Kurt combed his fingers through Blaine's hair before lurching forward and vomiting again.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the new chappy! Warnings and disclaimer are the same. Enjoy!**

8 weeks along

"'Your baby is now made up of only two layers of cells: the epiblast and the hypoblast. These two layers will form all your baby's organs.' Wow! Isn't that so cool Kurt!" Blaine kept reading the email he received from the website he subscribed to. He was reading so enthusiastically, he didn't notice Kurt falling asleep next to him.

Kurt was happy he was still on bed rest. He definitely was trying to get his weight up, but all the vomiting was taking a lot out of him. When the pair told Blaine's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were so happy. When Burt suggested Blaine move in so he could help Kurt, they were sad, but understood it was best for Kurt, their son, and their grandchild. Blaine spent every Saturday night at the Anderson house, went to church on Sunday, and then went back to the Hummel house around one in the afternoon or so.

"Kurt?" Blaine nudged Kurt. When he didn't wake, Blaine closed down the laptop. He'd tell Kurt about their baby's developments later on.

Blaine got up and stretched, preparing Kurt a meal of pears and apples while he snored quietly on the couch. He was craving fruits and vegetables rather than unhealthy junk. Blaine thought that was a lucky coincidence, but apparently that was routine with most male pregnancies. Their bodies were trying to support the babies as best they can by forcing more nutrients to the fetus. Blaine that it was extraordinary.

"Blaine?" A soft, groggy voice called through the kitchen. Blaine took Kurt's pears and apples into the living room.

"Hey," he murmured. Kurt's hair was pasted to his skin. He had such severe body temperature changes it wasn't even funny. One minute he was be shivering and the next he'd be sweating. He combed Kurt's hair back and turned on the fan in front of his face. "I made you some pears and apples." Kurt smiled weakly at him. He was only 8 weeks along and he was so tired already.

Blaine helped spoon the small pieces of fruit into Kurt's mouth. He soon started to shiver.

"Will you...fan...off?" Kurt asked in stilted speech as he wrapped the blankets tighter around his body. Blaine complied to Kurt's request, turning it to the heater setting instead. Kurt smiled warmly at him.

"I'll get more energy after I'm past fifteen weeks." He told Blaine. Blaine smiled and looked at the time.

"It's time to weigh you, baby," he said, helping Kurt up. Blaine led him over to the scale and weighed him. He frowned at the number and reset the scale. He weighed Kurt again and it came up the same.

"You lost four pounds," Blaine said softly. His gaze turned to Kurt. "How did you lose four pounds in one week?" Blaine ran a hand through his hair. Kurt swayed on the scale and Blaine quickly led him back to the couch.

"Here," Blaine said, laying him back down. "We need to put you on a fuller diet. You aren't going to gain weight on apples, pears, and mango." Kurt nodded sleepily. His boyfriend had dark rings under his eyes and he looked so pathetic that Blaine just let him sleep. He kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, baby," he murmured, his hand lingering in Kurt's stomach.

**A/N: Please review! Thank you for all the favorites/follows/reviews/etc.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for a ll the alerts! Here's the newest chapter! Warnings and disclaimer are the same. Enjoy!**

9 weeks along

Kurt and Blaine stared at the sesame seed in front of them.

"That's how big our baby is." Blaine said in awe. He picked up the small seed and stared at it. Burt walked and opened the fridge. He pulled out a beer and looked over at the two.

"What are you two doing?" He asked opening up his beer. Kurt shot off his stool and ran to the bathroom, vomiting. Burt looked down at his beer and sighed. He quickly gulped down the rest of the beer and threw the bottle away.

"I guess no more beer around Kurt," Burt sighed, staring longingly at the refrigerator. He turned back to Blaine intently studying the sesame seed in front of him. "Hey. What were you two looking at?" Blaine held up his index finger, where the seed was balanced.

"This is how big our baby is," Blaine murmured. "It has a neural tube which will develop into it's brain, spinal cord, and nerves. I'm just... it's crazy." Burt smiled.

"It is. I remember when Elizabeth was pregnant with Kurt. I read about his development every day. I was so excited right up until he was born as then I was terrified." Burt pulled off his hat and rubbed his bad head before replacing it firmly. "And then I held him, and I knew. It was right. He was a preemie. He fit in one of my hands." Burt held out his hand and Blaine stared at it. Did that mean their baby would be a preemie, too? Blaine stared down at his own hand. He stood up and hugged Burt. Then he went and helped Kurt.

**A/N: please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Only chapter today, guys. Warnings an disclaimer are the same. Enjoy!**

10 weeks along

Kurt was practically sitting on Blaine's lap. He had just taken his anti nausea pills and was falling asleep fast. Blaine was trying to keep him awake as best he could.

"Only about fifteen minutes left, baby." Blaine murmured.

"Tell me about...baby," Kurt whispered. Blaine pulled up his email on his phone and read the '5 weeks along' section. The site was only for women, so they made Kurt's conception date one month later than it really was.

"'Your baby now has feet and arm buds. Its toes and fingers are webbed like little paddles. It's legs and arms will start moving later this week.' It's the end if the week, do I think it's moving them." Blaine laughed. "Our baby is swimming around inside you." Kurt smiled softly and Blaine continued. "'Your baby has and upper and lower jaw. Inside your baby's tiny mouth, a tongue and vocal cords are developing. Your baby's heart is beating twice the speed of yours and it starting to split into left and right chambers. There is a small indentation on each side of the head for eyes to form.' Wow." Blaine breathed. He looked over at Kurt fast asleep. Blaine smiled. He'd gained two pounds this week. He was still under, but it was progress. Blaine kissed his stomach and imagined he felt the small flutters of his baby's feet kicking around. He laid his cheek down and smiled. Blaine pulled his school bag over and started his homework.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and favorited and follows! I have a question for you. Do you like having the short little scenes for each week or would you rather have longer chapters of each day? If we do short chapters, I can update about every day, maybe twice if I'm feeling ambitious. If we do longer ones, I won't update but once a week, if that. My writing process is in short bursts, the she shorter chapters are easier for me. Tell me what you think. Warnings and disclaimer are the same. Enjoy!**

11 weeks along

Blaine was sitting in calculus, waiting for Kurt's text. He went for an ultrasound and should be getting out at any time. Blaine couldn't miss school because he had a big exam that he could only take that day. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he immediately raised his hand, asking to go to bathroom. Ms. Baker nodded and Blaine ran out of the room as fast as he could.

He called Kurt once he got into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"How did it go?" Blaine asked when Kurt picked up.

"The baby's healthy as far as she can tell. It has an eyelid and a loop of intestines and a tail! The tail is actually its tailbone, but still! It looked like a little fish!" Blaine listened to Kurt go on and on about the baby, smiling softly. "And guess what! I gained fifteen pounds! Only about fifteen more and I can go to school! And I'm never tired anymore. It happened earlier than it was supposed to! I'm so excited!" Kurt squealed and Blaine laughed softly.

"When are we going to tell the Glee club, honey?" Blaine asked. "They aren't believing the dying relative story anymore."

Kurt paused. "I don't want to tell them anything until after four months."

"I know," Blaine said. "I'll tell them there were complication with your great grandfather's cancer and they think they can save him, but you don't want to leave just in case."

Kurt smiled with relief. "Thank you." He said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Blaine said. "I need to get back to class. I'll talk to you tonight." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Blaine went back to class and waited for the two classes to be over.

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I think I'm going to try to make the chapters longer, but not much. Maybe up to 500 words instead of 300? I don't know. Warnings and disclaimer are the same. Enjoy! Follow me on Tumblr at im never changin who i am . Tumblr . Com**

12 weeks along

Kurt was peeing constantly now. Blaine was starting to get tired of eating the toilet flush. According to the website, there is more water in his blood so it's gathering in his bladder. The vomiting only happened every couple of days now, for which Kurt was very happy. It meant he could start getting his weight up so he could go to school. He still had gotten a lot of work done with Blaine's help.

"'Your baby now has a brain with nerve cells that are branching out and connecting. Its fingers will be moving soon and it now has a little knee.' Kurt, what are you doing?" Burt looked up from what he was reading to see Kurt shoving cookies in his mouth. Kurt looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Eating," he said, mouth full of cookies. Burt gave him a sharp look. Kurt deflated and sighed. He swallowed and sat next to his dad. "I'm trying to get my weight up so I can go to school." Kurt admitted.

Burt looked at him disapprovingly. "I don't think that going to school is the best idea. The doctor said very little could cause a miscarriage or labor. What if that Karofsky kid pushes you? What would you do if you started bleeding. You would lose your baby. I know a tutor is expensive, but it's the best option for the baby." Kurt's eyes widened, but he nodded glumly. He was now attached to this baby. He didn't want to lose it.

"Okay," he said. "I won't go to school. I'll tell Blaine when he gets back from his parent's house." Burt smiled and hugged his son to his side.

"You're making the best decision for you and your child." Kurt nodded, taking comfort in his father's arms. His baby would have such a supportive family. It made him so happy.

"Tell me more about my baby."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Someone reviewed and asked if Kurt was going to lose the baby if he's only going to six months. I meant I would follow the baby for six months. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, that was my fault. Hope that clarified things!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking three days to update! Life got in the way"/ The warnings and disclaimer are the same. Enjoy.**

13 weeks along

The cool gel touched Kurt's stomach ad he hissed. He would have to get used to it, though. Dr. Maddox wants him to have ultrasounds every two or three weeks.

"All the baby's joints are working now. The touch pads are developing, too. The eyelids won't open until 31 weeks and your baby now has ear lobes." Kurt and Blaine took in all the information eagerly.

The nurse moved to take the probe off his stomach and slipped in a little gel that fell on the floor. Her probe slipped down to the side of his stomach.

"What is that?" Blaine asked, staring at the screen. The nurse looked and her mouth fell open. She stared at the screen before calling another doctor as well as Dr. Maddox.

They murmured to each other with grave faces. Eventually, Dr. Maddox turned to Kurt.

"It looks like there may be another baby. We aren't entirely sure, but, if it is another, you will have to stay in the hospital once you reach 24 weeks. Only two other men have had twins. One lost both the babies and one lost the weaker twin." Kurt's mouth fell open. "Once again, we're not sure. We'll be able to tell in two weeks. We'll schedule an appointment for then." Kurt stared blankly ahead. When he didn't respond, Blaine thanked the doctors and shook their hands. He helped Kurt into the car and drove home, head buzzing with possibilities.

**A/N: tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: warnings and disclaimer are the same. If you have any name suggestions, feel free to share them with either a review or a PM! Enjoy!**

14 weeks along

Their baby (babies?) now had fingers and fingernails. It's liver what starting to make blood cells and it's brain was developing more and more each day. Kurt and Blaine were anxiously waiting for the ultrasound that would determine how many babies they really had.

Kurt was so excited to be a dad. And if Kurt was excited, Blaine was ecstatic. He could barely contain himself. He was always touching Kurt's stomach and he was always randomly giggling when he thinks about how he was going to be a dad.

They were both anxious. Who wouldn't be? Especially teen parents. Especially teen males that may be pregnant with twins and could lose one or both of his babies and could die himself. Blaine wouldn't let Kurt get up. He carried him everywhere.

The vomiting was gone completely. They had almost reached four months. At four months, they tell the Glee club. The thought of what people would say and the threat of twins and graduating on time was all too much for Kurt. He slept constantly. He was always curled around Blaine in bed or laying with his head in Blaine's lap or resting his head on his shoulder while he sat in his lap and slept. Blaine couldn't go see his parents that weekend because Kurt had a panic attack when he tried to leave. He only made it to school Monday and Tuesday. The rest of the week was spent combing his fingers through Kurt's hair, caressing his ever so slightly rounded tummy, and trying to force feed him food.

Kurt swore he could feel tiny flutters of the baby. The website said that the baby could curl its toes and fingers and would be thrashing around in Kurt's sac. Dr. Maddox said the end of Kurt's first trimester would be at the end of four months. That is where he would gain energy and be able to do much more. Blaine couldn't wait and neither could Kurt.

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Please give me names/genders for the babies! Thanks! Warnings and disclaimer are the same. Enjoy!**

15 weeks along

Kurt and Blaine gripped each other's hands tightly as they waited for the results of the ultrasound. The technician turned off the machine, cleaned Kurt up, and rolled it away. Dr. Maddox walked in soon after.

"You are pregnant with twins." She confirmed. Kurt sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, tears stinging his eyes.

"What now?" Blaine asked. His eyes were wet, too, but his seemed to be from happiness rather than nervousness for their babies like Kurt.

"Well, it looks like one of the fetuses is developing slower than the other. We aren't exactly sure why, but we'll try to figure it out. The bigger fetus, however, is developing well. The bones are starting to harden and we saw it opening and closing its fist. The other fetus was not moving, but it is alive. At twenty eight weeks, we'll see the genders." Kurt opened his cerulean eyes and looked at her.

"Will it die?" He whispered, clenching Blaine's hand so hard it turned white.

"We don't know." Dr. Maddox responded. "Any chance of you going back to school is gone. We can't risk you going into premature labor and losing the babies." Kurt nodded sadly. Dr. Maddox excused herself and left Kurt and Blaine alone.

Blaine grinned at Kurt. "Isn't this exciting? We're going to have twins!" Kurt met Blaine gaze with watery eyes and Blaine's smile slipped. "What's wrong?"

Kurt's tears leaked out. "What if we lose one? Or both?" Kurt started to cry harder and Blaine moved to cradle his face.

"Shh," he shushed, "it's okay. We won't lose them. I promise we won't." He nuzzled his nose to Kurt's and wiped Kurt's tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"It'll be okay." He whispered.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I didn't get any alerts for the last chapter. I don't know what happened! Please give me what you think about genders and names! Warnings and disclaimer are the same. Enjoy!**

16 weeks along

Kurt was feeling very energetic. He was jumping around and laughing and so happy. It was a complete 180 from the doctor's visit the week before.

"Can we go out tonight?" Kurt begged Blaine. "The only time I've left this house since getting pregnant was for doctor's visits. Please?" Blaine didn't think it was a good idea, but relented. He loved seeing Kurt so happy. He was radiating joy.

The two decided to go to the movies. They were going to see a new movie Blaine wanted to see called Struck By Lightning. Once Blaine explained the plot to Kurt, he wanted to see it, too.

Blaine was dressed and ready to go later that night. He was reading about their babies' developments again. Their eyes and ears were in the right places now. Right as he was reading about the uterus growing larger, he heard crying from the bathroom.

"Kurt?" He shot off the bed and ran toward the door, awful scenarios flashing through his mind: Kurt fell and started a miscarriage, Kurt crying because he couldn't feel the babies anymore, Kurt covered in blood. He knocked harder. "Kurt!" The lock clicked and Blaine ran in.

Kurt stood in the the center of the bathroom, tears running down his red face, pants unbuttoned.

"What's wrong?" Blaine cooed, gathering Kurt in his arms.

"My pants...too small," Kurt choked out. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, shushing him. He caressed Kurt round stomach.

"It's okay, baby," Blaine murmured. Kurt shook his head.

"Fat," he mumbled.

"No," Blaine countered. "You aren't fat; you're pregnant. My baby is inside you, and the is the hottest thing I've ever heard." Kurt sniffled pathetically. "Do you want to borrow a pair of my pants?" Blaine offered. He wasn't sure they would fit in length, but they would in waist. Kurt nodded into Kurt's chest. Blaine led him into the bedroom and retrieved a pair of his pants that were too long. He slid them on Kurt's legs, meeting Kurt for a kiss.

"Perfect fit," he grinned, pecking Kurt's lips again.

**A/N: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Rant: I received a review that said something along the lines of 'you're story is unoriginal and there is no villain'. There are three kinds of conflict in literature: man vs. man, man vs. nature, and man vs. self. In this story, the villain is Kurt's body. He is fighting against his body, which is both trying to terminate and accept the pregnancy. The conflict is man vs. self, so before you criticize my story, maybe you should do your research. The ironic thing is, you were told not to write, but you're doing the same to me. I'm sorry, but that isn't cool.**

**Rant over.**

**I'm sorry to my positive reviewers. People that leave a rude negative review annoy me. If you would like to give me tips on how to write, you may, but be polite about it. Some people are very sensitive about these kinds of things and you could kill someone's dreams.**

**Warnings and disclaimer are the same. Enjoy!**

17 weeks

Blaine sucked Kurt's lip into his mouth and Kurt groaned. Blaine ran his fingers over Kurt's very slightly rounded stomach.

"I love you," he panted against Kurt's lips, rubbing his crotch on Kurt's hip furiously. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Kurt said breathily as Blaine kissed down his neck. He wound his fingers into Blaine's curls and tugged roughly. "Blaine!" He squealed when Blaine sucked on a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear. He bit lightly and tongued it slowly.

"Don't stop," Kurt panted quietly, "don't stop." Blaine's hands cupped his stomach gently, a stark contrast to his rough mouthing on Kurt's neck.

Suddenly, Kurt burst into tears. He brought hands up to cover his face and sobbed hysterically.

"Honey?" Blaine questioned, erection deflating a bit, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He tried to pry Blaine's hands away from his face, but it was no use. Kurt wouldn't budge.

"I'm f-fat!" Kurt wailed. Blaine gathered Kurt into his lap and rocked him slowly, cooing in his ear.

"You're not fat, baby," Blaine assured Kurt. "You're barely showing."

"No! I'm fat!" Kurt insisted, pressing his face into Blaine's shirt and crying. The mood was entirely gone now.

"Why do you keep saying that? I don't understand why you think you're fat. You aren't." Blaine was completely and utterly puzzled. Kurt had been so crazy with the mood swings recently. When Blaine walked in and Kurt was practically begging for sex, Blaine hoped it would last long enough for them to actually do something. He sighed. Apparently not.

"'Cause I can't fit in my jeans!" Kurt stuttered out, breathing harshly. Blaine rubbed his back, trying to comfort his boyfriend. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's stomach.

"Hi there, babies." He murmured. "Your papa is upset because he says you guys are making him fat. He's mad because he can't fit in his 'painted-on-Jesus-Blaine-those-are-Marc-Jacobs' skinny jeans," Kurt let out a watery laugh at that. "By the way," Blaine whispered conspiratorially, "those jeans are probably the reason you guys even exist." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kurt laughed, all tears gone. He laid one hand gently on Blaine's head and the other on his stomach next to Blaine's face.

"But your papa's not fat," Blaine continued, "he's beautiful and wonderful and perfect, just like you two will be." Blaine kissed Kurt's stomach and then leaned up to kiss Kurt.

"That was beautiful," Kurt whispered.

"I think, if they're both boys, we should name them Dolce and Gabbana," Blaine whispered back.

"And you ruined it." Kurt said, pulling away.

Blaine stared him, confused. "What?"

"Dolce and Gabbana? Really?" Kurt asked, arching an eyebrow. "Why the hell would we name our babies Dolce and Gabbana?"

"Well, I thought maybe middle names?" Blaine said quietly and hesitantly. "Like Alexander Dolce and Michael Gabbana. I thought it was cute." Blaine's voice slowly became quieter and quieter. He didn't know Kurt would react this way.

"Dammit Blaine!" Kurt yelled, standing up and pacing. "Why the fuck would you want to name our kids that? What were you thinking?"

"I-" Blaine faltered.

"Exactly! You weren't thinking! Just-ugh."

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered, tears pricking his eyes. Although Kurt was the bottom when they were having sex, Blaine was much more submissive during arguments. He hated fighting, so he usually let Kurt yell himself out. He wanted to keep Kurt happy.

"Please stop yelling," Blaine whispered. "The babies." Kurt glared at him, but calmed down.

"I'm going to go upstairs." Blaine said softly and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He locked the door and let himself cry. He understood it was Kurt's hormones talking, but hearing all those things said to him was still very upsetting.

Blaine tried to pull himself together. This pregnancy was very stressful for him. He walked downstairs slowly. Kurt was laying in bed, shoulders tense. He was taking up as much of the queen sized bed as he could, making it clear that Blaine was not welcome.

He sighed and settled down on the couch. It was in front of the vent and Kurt had turned the air conditioner on. Blaine was very sensitive to cold so he was shivering not long after laying down. He looked around for an extra blanket, but they were all in the bed with Kurt. So, not wanting to annoy Kurt anymore, he went without. He didn't understand why Kurt had such a strong reaction to the names he picked, but he was tired of it. He couldn't leave, though.

Making a split second decision, he stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Kurt," he said, shaking his arm.

"What?" Kurt said cooly. He hadn't been asleep.

"Why were you so mad about my name suggestions? All you had to say was 'I don't like those names'. You didn't have to blow up at me." Blaine was panting. He looked at Kurt and saw his blue eyes were wet.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said and he burst into tears again. Blaine, anger forgotten, pulled Kurt to his chest and nuzzled his cheek.

"It's okay." He murmured. "I don't care anymore." Kurt mumbled something and Blaine strained to hear it.

"I got mad because I didn't want to talk about names yet." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you." Kurt nodded and they sat there in comfortable silence.

"Can we name one after my mom or dad?" Kurt asked.

"What happened to not wanting to talk about it?" Blaine laughed and Kurt smiled. "Yes. We'll name one after one of your parents." Kurt started listing off names and Blaine listened fondly.

"I like Elliot." Blaine said softly. Kurt repeated the name, tasting it in his tongue.

"I like that one, too." Kurt yawned and, before Blaine could say anything else, Kurt was snoring softly on his chest. Blaine pulled them down and tucked him in.

"Goodnight," Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair, kissing his head before falling asleep.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! What did you guys think about the Dolce and Gabbana thing? That's a joke at my work and I thought it was cute. Sorry for the rant again. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Warning and disclaimer are the same! Enjoy!**

18 weeks

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Kurt's bed in sweatpants and old t-shirts (Kurt was in Blaine's 'Dalton Lacrosse' jersey he never returned and Blaine was wearing Dalton sweatpants and a 'McKinley Titans' gym shirt). Kurt was sitting between Blaine's spread legs, back pressed flush with his chest. Blaine's hands were stroking over Kurt's very slight bump. Blaine's laptop was sitting on Kurt's lap. They were looking at nursery ideas. The Andersons had asked Kurt to help plan a nursery in their house for when the babies stayed over there and Kurt agreed immediately. The room off Kurt's basement room would become the nursery for the Hummel home.

"I hope one of them is a thumb sucker," Blaine said offhandedly. Kurt looked up at him.

"And why is that?" He asked.

Blaine blushed. "Because I sucked my thumb until I was five and that would mean I passed something onto one of them." Kurt smiled and stroked Blaine's knee with his thumb.

"I hope they get your hair. It would be cute to have a little kid running around with dark curls." Blaine scoffed.

"I wouldn't wish my hair on anyone, especially not our kids. Then we have to deal with three frizzy haired people in the house." Kurt laughed.

"Your hair isn't frizzy." He countered. "I like it." Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck.

"I'm so happy." He murmured. Kurt leaned back against Blaine's chest.

"Me too." He sighed, cupping his stomach.

"When is your next ultrasound?" Blaine asked softly. He's only been to one and he hoped he could make it to this one.

"Two days from now." Kurt said. "We'll be able to tell the sexes then. She said twenty eight weeks at first, but she wants to get it done a early as possible." Blaine smiled.

"I'm so excited. I hope we have a boy and a girl." Kurt smiled softly at his boyfriend.

"I want two girls." Kurt said. "They aren't as messy and I can communicate with them better." Kurt smiled cheekily at Blaine. "And you'll be the dad they don't talk to because they can't talk to you about boy problems because I'm an honorary girl and you aren't."

"Or girl problems." Blaine reminded him, bopping his nose. Kurt nodded.

"You're going to be at the ultrasound, right?" Kurt asked, fingering the hem of the jersey he was wearing.

"I should be. I'll try my best to be there." Blaine said, rubbing his side slowly. Kurt smiled at him and kissed his lips gently.

"Thank you." He murmured.

The next two days were spent in anxious tension around the Hummel house. Blaine had found two pieces of wood, both six inches by one foot to make plaques that go above the beds with each if the twins' names on them. Kurt loved the idea and immediately started looking up designs for the plaques. Kurt was sewing bedding for the beds and curtains for the windows in the nursery when Blaine called him.

"Hey, baby," Kurt answered, "aren't you supposed to be learning?"

"My pottery final is at two." Blaine said. Kurt nearly sewed through his finger.

"But, that's when the ultrasound is." Kurt floundered.

"I know!" Blaine said, rubbing his face with his hand. "But I can't miss it." Tears pricked Kurt's eyes.

"Okay. You need to do your final." Kurt sniffled.

"You know I'd be there..." Blaine started but Kurt interrupted him.

"I know! Bye, Blaine." Kurt hit the end call button on his phone and threw it on his bed. He looked at the clock and saw he had about a half hair to get to hospital. He shrugged on a coat and pulled on some shoes and left the house.

Kurt winced as the cool gel was spread on his stomach and Dr. Maddox smiled sympathetically. She moved the wand around until she found the babies.

"It looks like the smaller baby still isn't moving as much as the other one." Dr. Maddox said.

Kurt looked at her with wide eyes. "Why isn't it moving?"

"I'm not sure. It could be a muscular problem or it could just be that the baby is very laid back..."

"Am I too late?!" Blaine asked as he burst into the room, carrying a white box. Both Dr. Maddox and Kurt jumped when Blaine started yelling.

Dr. Maddox recovered first. "Why hello, Blaine. What an entrance. I was just about to tell Kurt the gender of your babies." Blaine hurried and sat down next to Kurt head, gripping his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt just squeezed his hand.

Dr. Maddox focused the wand on the biggest baby and laughed.

"What?" Blaine asked, squinting at the screen.

"Well, here's a leg." She traced a shape on the screen. "And here's a leg." She traced a shape across from the first. "And here's your baby's penis." She pointed to a spot right between to two spread legs.

"He's definitely yours." Kurt said dryly, hiding a smile.

Blaine laughed heartily. "Yay!"

"What about the other one?" Kurt asked.

Dr. Maddox moved the wand around a bit. "This on seems a little shyer. The legs are covering up the genitals, but I'm about 97 percent positive it's a girl." Kurt squealed.

"One of each!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's curls and pulled him into a deep kiss. They pulled away, panting slightly. Their noses and foreheads were pressed together and they were grinning like fools. Dr. Maddox cleaned Kurt up and left the room, leaving Blaine and Kurt to bask in the good news.

"I made something for them." Blaine murmured, grabbing the white box from the chair where he set it. He handed it over to Kurt and watched as Kurt opened it.

Laying in the box amongst the white silk were two small white rattles.

"Did you make these?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and wiped away Kurt's tears. "They're beautiful." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly.

"They'll love them." Blaine murmured and kissed Kurt again.

**A/N: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! I was busy and then I went and saw Maroon 5 and I got a new boyfriend. Life's been busy. Warning and disclaimer are the same. Finn bashing in this chapter. Enjoy!**

19 weeks

Kurt watched Blaine press a flashlight to his stomach. The babies squirmed inside him, moving away from the beam. One kicked at where the flashlight was pressed on his slight bump.

"Would you stop it?" Kurt batted Blaine's hand away. "They don't like that. I'm going to be the favorite daddy because you're trying to blind them!" Blaine laughed and put the flashlight on the table.

"I was just seeing if they'd move away!" He defended himself.

"Yes. They move away. Now stop messing with them. Give them a few months of peace before they have to deal with you for eighteen years."

Blaine held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay." He laughed.

Kurt smiled and rubbed his stomach. "I'm going to need to start making myself maternity clothes! And baby clothes!" Blaine laughed softly. He loved that Kurt was going to save their money and make the clothes himself.

Kurt was making the clothes small. He seemed to have thirty five weeks stuck in his head.

"I just have a feeling they'll be super premature." He had told Blaine.

Kurt stood up and walked over to his sewing machine.

"What're you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I was working on a duck onesie for our daughter and I want to get most of the clothes finished before I have to stay in the hospital." Kurt started sewing a small duck on the front if the onesie.

"So, who all knows?" Blaine asked, laying down on the bed.

"Knows what?" Kurt asked, tongue poking out of his mouth.

"That you're pregnant."

Kurt winced when the needle poked him. "So far, only Quinn. I told her a month ago. Her mom is supposed to be crocheting a blanket for us." Kurt smiled. "I should probably tell her there are two now."

"Do you want to invite everyone over and tell them?" Blaine asked. Kurt was quiet for awhile, finishing the onesie. He held it up to examine it before setting it down and turning to Blaine.

"We can." Kurt pulled his phone out and invited all the girls to a party at the Hummel house while Blaine texted all the guys.

Soon after then, the Hummel living room was full. Finn was sitting on the couch with Rachel on his lap. Quinn, Puck, and Lauren were next to them. Artie had his wheelchair parked next to Quinn and was talking animatedly to her. Mike and Tina were perched in an armchair, hands clasped together. Sam and Mercedes were sitting on the couch opposite Mike and Tina's. Santana and Brittany were next to them. Kurt was bringing out food and drinks while Blaine was talking to Sam. Kurt made sure he had on a baggy shirt that covered his bump.

When he was done binging out the food, he settled down on Blaine's lap. Blaine's arm wound around his waist.

"You ready?" Blaine whispered and Kurt nodded. Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Hey guys," Blaine said, stopping all conversation. "Thanks for coming today. We wanted to explain to you why Kurt hasn't been at school recently. Do you want to tell them, baby?"

"I'm pregnant." Kurt said. Everyone was silent until Mercedes squealed and hugged him. Rachel hopped off Finn's lap and hugged Kurt.

"We're so happy for you!" Mercedes said. Tina and Brittany had joined the hug.

"Well, be double happy because In having twins! A boy and a girl!" Kurt laughed when they all squealed and jumped around. Mike Artie, and Sam were congratulating Blaine. Puck and Lauren were eating the food and Santana was watching Brittany.

"Wait!" Finn yelled with a confused look on his face. "How did you get pregnant?" Everyone got quiet.

"Um, Blaine and I had sex." Kurt said.

"But you're a guy! That's like, really gross." Finn said, and everyone turned and stared at Finn.

"Wow. Nice job, dude. Way to be a homophobe in front of four gay people." Puck said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Five if you count Berry."

"Rachel isn't gay." Finn told Puck. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Finessa," Santana drawled, "you seem to be the only one that doesn't know that Papa Berry had sex with Daddy Berry and Got Papa Berry pregnant with Hobbit over there." Finn turned to Rachel with wide eyes.

"Really?! That's disgusting."

"Get out if my house, now." Burt growled from the front door. No one had heard him come in. "If you're going to say those kind of things to my sons and my grandkids and about Leroy and Hiram, with whom I'm close friends, you don't deserve to be in my house. So go." Finn got up and stumbled out if the house. Everyone looked at Rachel, judging her reaction.

"Congratulations, Kurt." She said. "Thank you for inviting me, but I think I'm going to go home now." She left and Kurt looked over at Blaine. He had tears in his eyes and Blaine hurried over and hugged him.

"It's okay, Kurt." Blaine tugged Kurt's shirt down from where the girls had been feeling his stomach. "Do you want to go downstairs now?" Kurt nodded.

"In going to take Kurt downstairs, I'll be back up soon." Blaine led Kurt back downstairs, when they laid on the bed and he let Kurt cry on his shoulder.

Eventually, Kurt fell asleep. Blaine tucked him in and went back upstairs.

Everyone but Quinn, Puck, Sam, Santana, and Brittany had left. Blaine got to say goodbye to mike and Tina as they were walking out the door when he came up the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Quinn asked.

"He's asleep now." Blaine sank down on the couch next to Burt and rubbed his face. "Why the hell would Finn say something like that?"

"Who knows." Puck said. "Dude's always been an idiot." Burt wrapped an arm around Blaine.

"It'll be okay, bud." Burt said. Burt turned to look at Puck and Sam. "But I don't want that boy in my house again." The two boys nodded.

The friends sat and talked for awhile. Quinn promised to tell her mom to make another blanket.

Blaine thanked them for coming, but politely asked them to leave. They graciously did, understanding the he just wanted to be alone. When the door shut, Blaine stood up and walked down the stairs into Kurt's room, curling up next to him and going to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry but not sorry about the Finn bashing. I don't really like Finn and he was my go to homophobe. If you hadn't already figured it out, Burt and Carole aren't together. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Once again, so sorry for the late update. I just got into a very serious relationship very quickly and haven't had much time to write. I've also been working on the sequel for Daycare Daddy. I know, I know, I said it would be out waaaaaay before now but late is better than never right? Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Happy Early Birthday to LvSammy!

20 weeks

"Do you want to have a baby shower?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt looked down at the onesie he was sewing for their son. It was navy blue with Mike Wazowski's face on it and 'Little Monster' printed on the butt in green.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really care either way. We don't really need anything. Dad is making all the wood stuff and I'm making the rest of the clothes." Kurt shrugged again and waited for Blaine's response.

"Okay." Blaine said, not looking at Kurt.

"What are you planning?" Kurt asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Nothing!" Blaine exclaimed, voice going up at least two pitches.

"Mmhmm." Kurt hummed, turning back to the onesie and snipping the threads.

Blaine smiled and moved over to kiss behind Kurt's ear. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you, too." Kurt said, leaning back against Blaine. Kurt winced and rubbed his back. "I'd love you even more if you rub my back." Blaine grinned and picked Kurt up, throwing his over his shoulder, mindful of his bump, and laid him on the bed. Kurt squawked when he was thrown on the bed, but rolled onto his stomach.

Blaine crawled on the bed and straddled his hips. He kneaded his fingers into Kurt's shoulders slowly. Kurt moaned. Blaine swallowed thickly and adjusted his hips so Kurt couldn't feel his dick hardening. He hadn't done very much sexually, whether with Kurt or by himself.

Blaine tried to focus back on massaging Kurt's back, but the moans Kurt was making was not making his problem any better.

Soon, Kurt was lax under Blaine's fingers.

"Your fingers are magic, baby." Kurt groaned. Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He flipped Kurt over and sealed their lips together.

"Blaine! Wha-mphhhh." Kurt said. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pressed it to his hard crotch.

"You feel what you do to me?" He panted, staring at Kurt. "Your little moans and whimpers." Blaine kissed him again. "So hot." Blaine begins to suck a hickey on the column of his throat.

"Blaine," Kurt panted, weaving his fingers in Blaine's hair. "Blaine, please!"

"Hey!" They heard a voice bark and the two jumped apart. "I know my kid is pregnant, but wait 'til the rest of us leave the house before y'all do anything, okay?"

"Yes, dad!" Kurt called up the stairs, adjusting his shirt and fixing his hair. Blaine fell back on the bed and groaned (softly, so Burt didn't think they were continuing their sexual exploits). Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend and crawled over, curling up to his side.

"It's okay, honey." He murmured, kissing Blaine's neck softy. Blaine turned and smiled at him.

"It's always okay when you're here with me." Blaine kissed him. "Will you show me how to make a onesie?" Kurt grinned and nodded, pulling Blaine over to his sewing machine.

"Do you want to make a design or pick from a design I've already made?" Kurt asked.

"I want to make one." Blaine said, grabbing one of the blank templates. He started to draw. Blaine had some real drawing talent, and he quickly had a design.

He showed it to Kurt and Kurt smiled. "That's adorable." The drawing depicted four giraffes, two adult and two babies. Three were wearing little bow ties and one had a bow on its head. Above the giraffes, it said "I love my family". Kurt showed Blaine how to transfer the design to a template and how to cut out all the parts. After about three hours, they had two onsies made, one in pink and one in blue.

"Thank you." Blaine said, hugging Kurt.

"You're welcome." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine sweetly.

**Sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of anything else to rads and I wanted to get this done and out. Thanks for reading and reviewing! My tumblr is imneverchanginwhoiam. I'm thinking of making a tumblr for this fic. Should I? And any artists out there, I'd love some art:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Oh my goodness, guys! Im soooooooo sorry! Life got in the way and then finals and before I knew it, it had been two months! Here's the new chapter. Sorry if it's disjointed. Warnings and disclaimer are the same.**

21 weeks

In the past week, Blaine had been on the sewing machine more than Kurt. He had made a total of ten onesies and only three had to be scrapped. Kurt's absolute favorite was a set. One, for the little boy, was a replica of one of Blaine's outfits, bow tie and all, and the other for the little girl was one of Kurt's outfits. Kurt had cooed over them for days while Blaine just rubbed his neck and beamed proudly, albeit shyly. Kurt had let Blaine take over sewing the outfits because he was having severe back cramps. His doctor's appointments were going very well. Dr. Maddox even told him he didn't have to come stay in the hospital full time. He was very worried about it, but he was ecstatic he didn't have to. She had given him the 'if you aren't safe, you'll have to come back' talk, but her eyes were smiling for him. Kurt heard the front door slam and he grinned.

"Blaine!" He called. He listened, chuckling when he heard Blaine's footsteps pound down the stairs. When he was in sight, Kurt gripped his face and kissed him hard.

"Mmph!" Blaine's eyes were wide, but he soon kissed Kurt back. Kurt directed them toward the bed.

"Remember the last time we did this?" Blaine asked, caressing Kurt's stomach. Kurt nodded, sighing softly.

"I'm nervous about being on top with my kids in there." Blaine bent down and kissed Kurt's protruding belly button softly.

"They'll be fine." Kurt told him, brushing his fingers through Blaine's hair. He struggled to sit down, sighing when he finally got there. Blaine had an uneasy look still. Kurt kissed him softly. "I promise it will be okay."

Blaine shook his head. "I can't. I can't do that with my babies, my son and daughter in there."

Kurt's face fell before he remembered something. "Remember that thigh thing we read about online?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed before he nodded, looking up at Kurt. Kurt smirked salaciously and gave him a questioning glance. Blaine grinned and nodded, pushing Kurt back on the bed.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and sighed happily. "I love you, Kurt." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's neck. "I love you, too." Kurt let out a breath and looked up at Blaine. "I'm so happy I'm having these babies with you," he said. "I wouldn't want to have them with anyone else."

Blaine grinned and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck. "I'm happy, too." Blaine breathed in Kurt's scent and wrapped his arm more securely around Kurt's waist. He was so ready for his babies to be here. "I'm ready for them to be here." Blaine whined softly. "I just want to see them and hold them and love them."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "I know, sweetie. I want to see them, too." Blaine hugged Kurt tight and started to sing softly.

"Welcome to your life

There's no turning back

Even while we sleep

We will find you acting on your best behavior

Turn your back on Mother Nature

Everybody want to the rule the world."

Kurt listened intently. He'd always loved this song and Blaine's version was better than the original. Kurt slid into unconsciousness, clinging to Blaine tightly.

**A/N: Please review! Love, KlissesKlugsandKkainebows**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm so sorry once again! My phone exploded or something and I lost everything I had on this story! I'm trying to build it all up. Warnings and disclaimer are the same.**

22 weeks

Kurt was busy shoving food in his mouth as Blaine sewed some paternity (he refused to call it maternity. He was not a woman.) shirts for him.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, "I want some stuffed french toast." He gave Blaine a pleading smile.

"Okay, honey, as soon as I finish this shirt," Blaine said, tongue poking out cutely as he worked. Kurt wrapped his arms around his belly and stroked it. This was a rare moment of peace for him. The babies were sleeping at the moment and neither of them was laying on his bladder or any other important organ. He could revel in his pregnancy instead of cursing his boyfriend's rather large penis. He jumped a little as one of the babies, probably the boy, shifted in his sleep, flipping upside down. Kurt already knew that his son was going to be a rowdy one. The girl would be quieter though. She would be much quieter and much calmer. Kurt would love them both equally though.

Kurt let himself snooze for awhile as Blaine made his food. Blaine gently prodded him awake a while later with cream cheese stuffed french toast heaped with strawberries.

Blaine gently fed a sleepy Kurt. Their kids had kept him up most of the night with their kicks and moving around. Blaine decided to let him sleep a bit more. He kissed his forehead and brushed his hair back softly. Kurt mumbled in his sleep and shifted a bit on his side.

Blaine let Kurt sleep for another hour before waking him and helping him get dressed. They had an ultrasound to go to.

Blaine drove them down to the doctor, Kurt looking out the window the whole time. Blaine reached over and laced their fingers together, smiling a little.

They had a routine check-up. Their daughter was getting more active, but not nearly as active as their bouncing baby boy. Kurt sighed. He was ready for them to be out. He loved being pregnant, but he wanted to hold his kids. Dr. Maddox had set a tentative c-section date for September 9, his 35 week. Kurt had a feeling they'd be out before then, but he didn't say anything.

When they got home, Kurt collapsed on the couch and groaned, turning to the side. Blaine smiled and sat next to him, sliding under his head and stroking his hair.

"I'm ready to be a dad," Kurt said.

"Me too," Blaine murmured, "me too."

**A/N: Please review! Love, KlissesKlugsandKlainebows**


End file.
